Small-scale systems are used in optical applications to efficiently couple components. For example, an optics module may be designed to efficiently couple a light source, such as a laser, to an optical fiber. The module may include one or more lenses that promote the efficient coupling. FIG. 1 is an example of an optical module 10 in which a beam from a light source 12 is focused onto a fiber 14 by a lens 16. As one possibility, the light source may be formed by a succession of thin films on a semiconductor substrate 18 so as to define a Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser (VCSEL). In addition to the semiconductor substrate, the enclosure of the optics module may include a lid 20 and a pair of supports 22 and 24.
Often, the light source 12 is prefabricated for attachment to the structure that is used to maintain the position of the fiber 14. Thus, while some of the components of the optics module 10 may be integrally formed, other components are subsequently attached using mechanical techniques. One concern is that the light beam will not be precisely aimed at the optical fiber, even if exacting tolerances are imposed upon the fabrication and attachment techniques. Thus, there is an advantage to mounting at least one of the components of the optics module so as to allow lateral movement relative to the other components. Then, the coupling efficiency can be maximized on a module-by-module basis.
What is needed is an alignment assembly and method for an optics module, where the alignment assembly is able to maintain a one-time adjustment of the relative position of a light beam and a lens.